Voldemort's Visit
by The Hooded Menace
Summary: After his victory, Voldemort visits Azkaban and the prisoners within.


I, The Hooded Menace, am still on a Harry Potter binge. Forgive me, and review, as I have lost sleep and reviews will help me to sleep at night.

Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda.

**Voldemort's Visit**

The Dark Lord, Voldemort, was touring Azkaban. The war ended little over a month ago, and with his victory came many wizarding complexes, the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, and Azkaban being the most prominent. Of the three, it was only the prison that was being used for its pre-war purposes. Every cell had a witch or wizard that had crossed the Dark Lord but had not yet been killed. Some had fought the Death Eaters; others just irritated those in power. Whatever the offense, they ended up here, awaiting death and worse. And today was to be judgment day, for the Dark Lord was to see each prisoner personally and decide their fate.

"-And in cell 107 is Lovegood, Luna. A member of the Order and of Potter's club, she fought in several battles. Supposedly pureblood, but there are some rumors that her mother wasn't completely human. She is also rather-"

"That will be all, Draco," Voldemort commanded, "I will see her now."

The younger Malfoy hurriedly opened the cell door. A young woman sat on the ground, humming placidly, playing with a flower. She showed no signs of noticing the two men in the cell.

"Oy, Lovegood!" called Draco, kicking her in the side, "The Dark Lord is here; show some respect!"

The girl looked up at him for a moment, and then went back to what she was previously doing. Voldemort was intrigued. All the other prisoners he had seen today had reacted to him: some groveling, some defiant, all afraid. But this girl – did she even care? Did she not realize that he was Voldemort, the most powerful wizard alive? He leaned close to her.

"Do you know who I am, girl?" he asked coldly, curious for her answer.

Without looking up again, she said in a dreamy tone, "I do. You're Voldemort."

Draco was about to slap her for saying the name, but the user of the name stopped him. "Then why are you not afraid? Why do you not show me the respect I deserve?"

"I don't see why I should fear you more than anyone else. What can you do to me that others cannot? As for respect, that is something you must earn. I have no reason to respect you."

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "I could kill you right this very moment. Does death not frighten you?"

Luna peered up at him with luminous eyes. "Death is not the end. It is the beginning of a new stage of existence. Many of my friends are dead. I am not afraid to join them, wherever they might be."

He frowned. "Where did you get that flower?"

"From the window."

The Dark Lord was puzzled. There was no window.

Draco muttered, "She's always been a bit batty. In school, they called her Looney Lovegood."

In a detached manner, she said, "I can see what others refuse to see. If you opened your eyes, you could see it too."

Her insistence of a window made Voldemort ill at ease. He decided to question her about her crimes.

"So, you were a member of the Order? Explain."

"I wasn't really a member. I wasn't of age. I just made sure to go wherever they went to help them."

"Did you attack Death Eaters?"

"Not really. Only when they were trying to kill me, or Harry, or Ronald-" she pulled a petal off her flower, "Do you have dreams?"

"What?" asked Voldemort, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Because I'm sure your dreams are horrible. All of the pain you caused must come out somewhere. It's karma, you know."

"And what if I enjoy pain?"

"Then it must be because you're missing your soul. I suppose something must fill the void. You're human, after all."

He smiled, his face looking more reptilian than ever. "Am I?" he asked.

Before he knew what was happening, Luna had gotten up and bitten his arm. With his other arm, Voldemort viciously hit her, and then kicked her to the ground. He began raising his wand, ready to perform Avada Kedavra, when he heard her speak, still in that dreamlike tone of hers. "Yes, you're human."

His wand slipped from his hand, back into his pocket. He left the room, Draco running behind him.

"What do you want me to do with her, my lord," he asked anxiously.

"Leave her," was the terse reply, "Leave her there."

Feeling unbelievably shaky and angry that he let a mere girl get to him, Voldemort left the prison.

Back in her cell, Luna went back to her humming.


End file.
